


Enunciation

by humble_bumble_bee



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erotic reading, Established Relationship, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humble_bumble_bee/pseuds/humble_bumble_bee
Summary: Detective Amelia Greene thought when the suggestion had come up, that it wouldn't be that hard to finish reading a poem, out loud. Distractions or not. Agent Natalie Sewell knew better.
Relationships: Female Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Enunciation

Disclaimer : I own nothing. 

Poems included in this fic : El Beso By Angelina Weld Grimké and The Want of You by Angelina Weld Grimké. Please consider reading these poems in full, and finding out more about this phenomenal woman. 

Special thanks to my beta reader @evilbunnyking, Wayhaven Writers Support Group and @brightpinkpeppercorn for the encouragement

\--------

Her inner thighs, still trembling and slick, are met with open mouth kisses with teeth and gentle suction. The marks are left languidly with a swirl of a tongue soothing, and slow as she came down. 

The bedroom echoes with the sounds of harsh and heavy breathing. “Have I told you I love you, yet today?”

“Several times” She can hear the smile in Nat’s voice as she replies “I even told you I loved you too.”

“Good, because. I do, Love you. Very much.”

“I shall make a note of it, in my diary. My love in fits of raptures, confessed her undying and everlasting love to me, for the seventh time today. The first being over a morning cup of tea.”

“Make sure you do. That was a fantastic cup of tea.” 

A heavy arm is draped over her hip and dark, sparkling eyes watch her face intently as she opens them. Amelia opens her mouth to speak. “You now?” she offers, breathless still and eager. Hopeful, wanted, aching to please and touch in turn. 

"I do think you lost your place, my love. Let's try this again." Glistening lips, pulled into a smile. "Recite." A command given sweetly is still a command. Nat does it so well though, and she’s not ready to finish, not ready for her role to be taken. “I am going to commit every delightful, delicious noise you make to memory. I’ve waited centuries for you, my love, and you are going to be cherished and well taken care of.” 

A breathless laugh, and a decidedly wry smile, Amelia does as she's been told. Picking up the neglected book from where she left it on Nat’s pillow she finds her page, again.

She clears her throat.

"I wa-"

Natalie's lips find her clit, no preamble or forewarning, and suck gently. Sensitized still, but not painfully so, Amelia's hips lift off the bed with a heady whine. The arm that held them down is loose and doesn't try to stop it, delighting in her reaction as she begs without words for more again, but Nat has already moved away with a quick brush of her tongue.

The book makes a slapping sound as she lets it drop to her chest. The pages spread, covering her breasts. Amelia's glare is met with a glorious smile, wicked and wide. Then a laugh. “Cheater.” This game they started had seemed simple at the time it was proposed. They’d been reading in bed, occasionally to each other and well, one thing led to the other and then a request? A suggestion? A dare? A simple thing. Read the entire poem, that’s all. The entire poem. 

And then, it hadn’t taken her long to ‘lose her place’. She had tried, but failed spectacularly, Nat victorious and in control; not that love was something to ‘win’. There was a certain pride and maybe a little smug bent to her smile. 

"My apologies, love. I couldn't resist." Nat's head ducks down as she presses a sweet kiss to her mound, then back to catch Amelia’s eyes. She was already Nat’s captive, willingly so. "Please, continue. Recite." Request and command. 

Amelia took a steadying breath and started once more, clearing her throat.

"Continuing from where I was before I was so rudely interrupted." She gamely offers Nat a wink, and starts again, from the beginning.

"Twilight-" A breath held to see if Nat was going to steal her voice again. Nat, amused at Amelia’s cautionary look, only chuckles softly. Needing little encouragement, Amelia began to tease her “Silence, please.” She smiles. “I’m a serious orator as you can so obviously see.” Propped up on pillows, naked and on display for Nat and only her. 

“You certainly are a sight to behold.” A pause, then Nat continues “This is all I have ever wanted.” 

“You’re easily pleased,” Amelia laughs, forgetting the game, for a moment. She’d have been almost incredulous, had the sincerity in Nat’s voice not been so clear it almost hurt. The recognition of the want to be wanted. But instead of sadness or longing, a familiar air of excitement, and being known took over. “No, I’m not. Not at all. But you’ve exceeded all of them. Every want. Met every need.” So open, so disarmingly honest. It’s not often Amelia feels the weight of Nat’s years. Possible expectations, lives lived and past loves rarely entered into their relationship with more than a glance. But the heat, want and emotion found in her gaze, was felt heavily in her chest. A need to make a whole. Struck, if not incomplete by herself then wanting to be part of something bigger, part of Nat. To make something new, trusting that Nat was right and that she was enough without having to do anything more. If this is what Nat wanted, her reading and compliant, Nat would get it, Amelia told herself and continued without a word as Nat’s left hand squeezed her thigh, and then moved underneath her own body. "And you. Quiet, the stars; Snare of the shine of your teeth." Amelia wet her lips, trying to focus on the written word on the page instead of the slow, gentle brushes of Nat's right thumb, up and down over her lower lips, parting her again gently. The slow rock of Nat’s hips onto the bed told her she was stroking the both of them with the same rhythm. 

There may have been another playful nip to her thigh, urging Amelia to continue on. 

"Your provocative laughter, The gloom of your hair; Lure of -"

Amelia's tone shifts lightly, as two fingers easily slide into her. "I do so love the sound of your voice." Nat interrupts as if she's unable to stop herself. Encouraging and glorious as her fingers curl slowly and start to rub.

"Of you, eye and lip. Yearning, yearning."

Amelia's eyes strain desperately on the page, desperately trying to ignore Nat as she craned her neck to slip her tongue against her again, steady and attempting to elicit a reaction. 

Despite herself, and her pride she gives one easily. A low protracted moan leaves her before she can bite it back, but she soldiers on. "Languor, surrender; your mouth," Amelia does manage to bite back a plea, but only by biting on her lip.

"My mouth?" Nat who has stilled her ministrations at every elongated pause, but does not withdraw. Pretends at patience, despite the hungry look on her face.

"You're doing so well" She croons encouragement. Withdraws her fingers, thumb brushes in feather light circles against her clit. "So well…" 

Amelia hisses against her teeth "You told me to read," she accuses. Book squeezed in one hand now, the other finding its way into Nat's hair. Nat’s eyes widen, blissful, they say touch me, stroke me, love me. Amelia’s finger tips, curl, Nat’s hair soft and silk like, minding her manners and not tugging. 

"I did," Nat agrees, breathless though still focused "You seem to not be doing that, right now." The pressure from her thumb increased and Amelia's hips started rocking slightly, greedily trying to get more friction.

She whines. "Please, your mouth.. I need your mouth, Nat..."

"Recite." She watches her from behind her eyelashes, voice velvet and smoke. “I plan on taking care of you, my love. But you must keep talking.” 

"Your mouth and Madness, madness," she bites out, emphasising, still pleading her case. Nat relents, her mouth finds her again and the glorious movement. "Tremulous, breathless, flaming in.. Ah.. The space of a sigh!" Attention lathed on her clit again, before moving away causes her to once again, stumble. Intoxicating, sparks of pleasure addle her mind. Smoothing Nat’s locks, as the only soothing employment her free hand could find.

"Nat - this -” She loses her place in the book, having put it down on the bed in a moment of pleasure and wanting more. Remembering the terms of the game she picks the book back up “Lets.. Ah.. here" Amelia removes her hand from Nat's hair and quickly turns the pages and Nat waits, impatient and wanting.

She then starts again. 

It’s not the same poem.

She hopes Nat doesn’t notice and hurries to start before Nat stops. 

"A hint of gold where the moon will be; Through the fucking -" The building tension causing her to lose her composure, A noise of disproval and reproach, then a rush of cold air bid Amelia to behave and continue. Nat's left arm still under her body, steadily picking up speed and working herself. Chasing her relief and rolling her hips onto her fingers, and then stopping abruptly. Then slowly to start building herself up again. Beautiful, beloved and… 

Dumbfounded as she often was when it came to Nat, Amelia watched her. Marveled over her and still shook with desire. Knowing first hand, how Nat like to be touched, teased. Wanting to taste her and take care of the other woman herself. Amelia was convinced that this was all feeling a little too one sided, or maybe that’s the excuse she’d explain to Nat. To convince her. It was after all for both their benefit and... “Let me, please? We can both..” She tried her luck.

"R-Recite." A direct but broken command. Her voice barely above a shuddering whisper, adamant in her wishes. Almost, almost on the verge of begging herself. 

"Through the flocking clouds just a star or two;" renewed attention, a reward. Voice broken and poem burned into her mind, the book abandoned again at her side, by the pillows "lea- leaf sounds, soft and wet and hushed, And oh! Oh!"

Gentle suckling, soft puffs of breaths against her are her undoing. Far from languorous but all full of longing and love. Tight, throbbing and so wet. Aching and then completion.

Nat's forehead resting against the top of her thigh as she lay panting there. Shoulder and hand stilled, transported. There was no room for disappointment, that Amelia didn’t get to help her along, only worshipful adoration.

Words are lost, and Amelia pulls Nat up onto her knees, Nat taller than her still, and she kisses her. Deeply, eagerly and for what feels like an age. She can taste herself on her loves mouth. Amelia leans into her, pressing her chest against Nat’s and marveling at the warmth from her. A litany of I love you’s, lost within her, she offers herself instead. 

When they pull away, Nat is all smiles when she teases, "The Want of You? That's not the poem we chose-"

Amelia cuts her off, lips against hers again. Her fingers trail up over Nat's. Then over her wrist, cradling her hand and bringing it to her mouth. "Soft, wet and hushed." Nat’s silence was conspicuous, though her smile was knowing and fond. 

She maneuvers Nat back onto their pillows, into Amelia’s previous spot and position, Nat's eyebrow arched as Amelia’s thigh slides between hers and opens them, laying her back and kissing and sucking her way down Nat's body, pausing and deciding to lavish her breasts with attention. Nuzzling, and gently mouthing the curves before circling her tongue around Nat’s right nipple, hand cupping, tweaking and tongue soothing. Nat takes Amelia’s hair in hand, right at the nape of her neck, knotting it in her fist and tugging. It's just enough to tilt her chin up to look at her. When Amelia’s eye’s meet her own, Nat loosens her grip completely, and carefully pushes on Amelia’s shoulders. 

Point made, Amelia nods and she begins her slow descent again, fingers blindly, searching for the poetry volume on the bed, as she kisses while she goes. 

When found she took the rounded corner of the book, and slowly, ever so slowly, started to graze the small volume along her side. Ghosting the read bound leather of it, over her dark and tawny skin. Dipping it over her belly button, goosebumps prickling as she went and resting it between Natalie’s breasts. 

"Oh! the crying want of you." Whispered against Nat's hip. Poem finished, game over. New game. Amelia hooks one arm behind Nat’s knee, using the leverage to tug herself close. Other hand sliding down the plane of Nat’s stomach with just as much purpose. Amelia’s nails scraping so delicately they don’t leave a mark. A full body shiver and a huff of breath, impatient and then Nat’s patience runs thin again.

“Well?” 

“Something the matter?” Amelia’s time to play coy and unhurried. “I thought turnabout is fair play?” Lilting and light, “Unless?” Amelia offers no more games and no more teasing, a quick and delightful end from mercifully quick tongue, fingers or whatever else Nat wanted. The flash of heat and desire in Nat’s eyes tells her she’s on thin, weak ice. Likely to be snatched up, taken in hand and… well, not now. That was a thought for later, for now Natalie picks up the book, and opens. 

Her turn. 

"Recite." 


End file.
